


Knocking on Heaven's Door

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [181]
Category: Saint Seiya, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Hookups, M/M, One Night Stands, prelude to porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: On a trip to Japan, Seiya finds a way to scratch an itch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



> Two and a Number Meme: Ryou (Ronin Warriors) & Seiya (Saint Seiya). #7, Heaven.
> 
> I don't know what I was thinking...

There was still alcohol in his breath, when he pulled the handsome stranger down for another kiss, catching his lips in a kiss all fire and steel. He hadn't drank a lot-- two glasses, when his alcohol tolerance as for all night running on fermented grapes. He wasn't even that tipsy. But still. He'd said  _ yes _ when the stranger had presented his question. And yes again, when the raven-haired youth had invited him back to his place.

There was something about him that drew him in. Hormones, he guessed. A desire to be wanted.

And the man  _ did _ want him, if the tongue trying to play tonsil hockey was anything to go by, the blooming erection that was pressed against his thigh. He was interested.

And Seiya was interested too, drawn like a moth to candle flame. He backed up further, and his hookup followed him, until finally his legs bumped against the man's bed. He had no idea what the rest of the apartment looked like, had gotten distracted coming in the place by plying his date out of the condemning red shirt he'd painted on himself, left tops and accessories in a trail down the hallway. He'd had a very brief look at the bedroom itself, just enough to know the bed was  _ there _ and the window was  _ there _ and there wasn't much else present.

He let himself sit down and drug the man down with him, delight curling his toes when there was precious little resistance-- not urgency, that wasn't the right word, but  _ want _ driving them both-- and a renewed kiss went sideways, catching his cheek and then trailing down his jaw like he had planned it all along.

_ Athena, _ but they were still  _ too damned dressed. _

"Pants," he growled, insistent; his date (Ryou, some part of Seiya's brain reminded him) chuckled and calloused fingers left Seiya's flesh to work the fastenings of his jeans.

"You trust me a great deal."

"Yeah," Seiya agreed, knowing what he wasn't saying with that. Or feeling he did, anyway. He forced himself to work on his own jeans, hooked his thumbs in the waistband of both them and his shorts and shucked them off. Life would have been easier if he hadn't dressed up to go to the bar. But he hadn't wanted to go in training gear. He'd wanted...

Well, he didn't know what he wanted, exactly. But right now he wanted to trace those scars he'd felt on the other man's skin, ran his fingers of a blade's old wound. "I'll  _ look _ at you in the morning. Right now I want what we're both after."

"You are the bluntest man I've ever met," Ryou pointed out, and Seiya thought he heard or felt when Ryou stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside.

"Yeah, well, I was raised in Greece. There's a time and a place for romance, and this isn't it."

Ryou didn't comment, though Seiya did get another  _ amazing _ kiss, probably in an attempt to shut him up but it wasn't a punishing thing, almost rewarding, like telling this not so secret thing was worth the extra attention.

There was fire in kissing Ryou. Seiya wouldn't have been upset to kiss him  _ all night long,  _ except really now, they weren't playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, and Seiya wasn't going to kick around when he could finally get  _ laid. _

He didn't remember if Ryou had drank anything at all, at the bar. He didn't remember him drinking anything at all, which made this better. It meant they were both still sober.


End file.
